The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many current web browsers support HyperText Markup Language (HTML) forms for inputting data. Most web browsers also allow for applying styles to entire form fields. Styles for the entire field can be changed dynamically using JavaScript or other techniques. For example, when creating a new account on a site or application, all the text typed into a “Name” field might be black Arial 10 point. Then, if the provided Name was invalid for some reason, the entered text could be changed to red Arial 10 point to help call attention to the issue. However, the current HTML specifications and browser-specific extensions do not allow for multiple concurrent values for style attributes within certain single form fields.